beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (BBC)
A vampire is a post-human supernatural being. Genesis Vampires are created through one biting a human, and on the point of death, feeding them their own blood. The human then 'dies' for a number of hours where they see horrible things not specified but mentioned by Mitchell and Annie. It is normal for the one who created the new vampire to school them, teaching them what to do as Herrick did for Mitchell. The fact that Mitchell did not do this for Lauren is seen as harsh and poor form by Herrick. Lore Vampires can survive in sunlight, although they tend to stay covered up. Mitchell is often seen in daylight wearing heavy coats and sunglasses, even when it is not sunny. It is unknown if religious symbols affect all vampires. George's Star of David necklace affects vampire Seth, but George points out that Mitchell happily looks after the necklace while George changes every month. If there are more vampires than religious items, then the symbol is too weak to have an effect. Although vampires can survive without blood, they have an intense craving for it, especially when young. What satisfies them is the life that is in the blood as they drain a human. Packaged blood from a blood bank does not work as well and is not seen as a viable alternative. Vampires cannot enter a private building unless they have been invited. When Herrick tries to get into the house, he is stuck on the threshold pushing against an invisible barrier. Vampires are humans at the point of death. They like to reside in hospitals, graveyards and funeral parlours as they are places where the connection between life and death is close. They are stronger than ordinary humans and have an enhanced sense of smell, their other senses may also have been heightened, as in "Episode 1.5" Mitchell was shown tasting blood and realising something was wrong with it. Their image cannot be captured by film, camera or mirror - anything made of silver. According to Mitchell, the first vampire, or first vampire to lead a double life in Bristol, was called Richard Turner. He arrived in 1630, became a slave trader and ran for British Parliament. It is rumored he killed over one thousand people. It is unknown if he is still alive. Physical Death A vampire can be killed by a stake through their heart. When this happens, they experience a human-like death which can include blood loss and organ failure before turning to ash, leaving just their clothes behind. However they can be ressurected through vampire blood. Weaknesses Religious symbols can knock out a lone vampire, and vampires don't like sunlight although it is not lethal. It is yet unknown if garlic has any effect, however George has joked about it. A stake through the heart can turn a vampire to ash. List of Vampires * Bernie *Canteen Girl * Herrick * Lauren * Mitchell * Seth * George's tormentors * Daisy * Ivan Category:Supernatural Beings *